Tricks To The Heart
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: Even at the most scariest at times, you never know when you might find a lost soul who just needs to be close to someone who can care. A female Gengar X male Human story.


**Yep, this is a Halloweeny kind of lemon. I say Halloweeny because it wasn't planned until I saw it pointed out. Was quite a nice coincidence, really. And yes, I purposely waited to publish it out in time for Halloween. Happy ghost lemon, my readers.**

 **Also, should I put down the pairing here in the author's notes, or up in the summary? I'd like to know which one is better/more preferred.**

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Was the words that ran from the mouth of a sprinting male. His breathing was fast and constant as he dashed through the rain. He kicked up the loose mud and damp soil as he tried his best to get out of the rainfall.

This male was a human, a teenager-going-on-adult to be exact, with a pair of glasses over his eyes, he tried his best to see through the falling precipitation. You see, this particular one was out studying the landscape, writing down any information to help his eager mind learn, unfortunately for the guy, he did not check the weather, and was understandably shocked when the sudden downpour happened. With only a plain blue shirt and cargo pants for protection against the weather, the human ran as fast as he could through the path in the woods, trying to find some shelter from the falling rain. A green shoulder bag hung on his body.

Unfortunately again, the male was also lost, as he had no idea where he really was now. All he knew to do was to run fast and don't stop until your legs gave out or until you find somewhere safe to rest, as he didn't want to take the chance of any ferocious Pokemon that may live in these woods.

The boy didn't stop moving until his higher part of his body lurched forward and his legs stopped running, the male sucked in as much air as he could as he could no longer move forward.

"I need...to get...to some...shelter soon." He said between heavy pants, and after a few moments he managed to straighten himself up.

It appeared, though, that Arceus has smiled upon him, as looking up he could see over a clearway, helped partially being on top of a hill without realizing up until now, in the near distance stood a large and dominating mansion over the horizon. He could see a tall wall surrounded the front of the estate with a huge garden area inside it, a pathway could be seen coming from the large front door and cutting a beeline forward till it met with a metal gate.

"Finally." He said as he immediately ran in the direction of the mansion. It took him mere moments to get to front gate, but his heart sank partly when he noticed how withered down it looked.

The grass had grown tall and unkempt, weeds and other unwanted flowers bloomed in random places. The walls eroded away and the gate leading to the inside garden, while unlocked, as it seemed, was also hanging on it's hinges on its left side. The derelict manor looked as if it hadn't been used in years. The boy was almost going to turn away, until a loud boom of thunder reminded him why he stopped here. Feeling like he had no more luck left he opened up the gate and ran inside the garden, running along the pathway where he met the front door.

The male looked up at the great door. Despite the years of neglect it seemed to had he could definitely tell whoever used to like inside was rich. Trying his luck he pushed forward on the door, and as luck would have it, it opened rather easily. Trudging forward along the pathway he used his strength to open the door, the entry creaking with each step he took, and continued on his way until he was all the way inside.

His eyes shot open in awe as he stared at the inside of the manor in pure amazement. A huge, broad staircase covered a large portion of the entrance of the home, where it looked as if it could holds untold amounts of guests. While old, and improperly unlit, he could tell in its heyday that this mansion may have been the most beautiful place to be in, let alone live in. Sadly now the only guests it seemed to attract was dust and depression.

"Hello?" He called out as an echo reflected all around the home. "Is anyone here?" He spoke out, just in case in the one off chance some person still lived here. He was so focused on checking to see if anyone was here he didn't notice the door slowly creak it's way shut until bang of it being closed made the male jump in fright as his body swiveled round to see the door close seemingly by itself. The human would have been left in the darkness if it wasn't for the fact the windows drapes weren't closed, allowing the low light to breach through and illuminate the area.

"O...K..." He said to himself as he took off his prescriptions to wipe them. Putting them back on he looked around and spied on an open door. Believing that nobody was living here, or had done for some time, he walked forward into the room and noticed he was now in some sort of hallway. Walking threw he paid attention to the paintings hanging on the walls.

It didn't take him long to realise their was a story to, or better on, these paintings. First was of a young couple holding a baby. After that there was a painting of a young boy and a Pokemon, a Pidgey to be precise. Moving after that there was a painting of a older boy with not only a Pidgeotto, but also an Bulbasaur and a Rhyhorn.

Moving down the line of paintings he began to notice not a story, but timeline of a male through the ages, from young to old, each time more and more Pokemon sprang up alongside him, both evolving and growing in number, the boy that he saw grew more and more happier with each painting...

That was until he noticed the Pokemon then began dwindling in number, fewer and fewer Pokemon were gone with each passing painting. And the more he looked at the boy, now an older man, the more he realized his smile fad more with each passing painting.

This went on until he stopped at the final painting, which now featured an old, wrinkled man his features now nothing more of sadness and regret, with an equally sad Pokemon behind him, a Haunter to be exact.

"Wow, so, he used to own this mansion." He said to himself. "No guesses as to what happened to his Pokemon." He said solemnly. "Poor guy. No wonder he kept getting more sad with each passing of time." Slowly, he moved one of his hands up to the painting, as if about to touch it, until the last painting's Haunter suddenly moved its eyes to stare deep at him.

"GAHHH!" He screamed in terror as he fell backwards on his rear. Daring to look back up he took another glance to the painting, and saw the Pokemon eyes looked normal again.

Grabbing his shoulder bag he stood back and straightened himself out. "Must have...just been my imagination." He said to himself as he shook his head. Looking around he swore he could feel the temperature getting colder. Shuffling his shoulder bag he moved onwards to the nearest door.

"Hee...heee...heeeee..." A voice echoed throughout the hallways, seeming to have no traceable source. By now, the male's legs were quivering with fear as his mind was wracked with dread. "I'm guessing that was...just the wind. Yeah just the wind." He said to himself. "I mean...this place is old and falling apart as it is. Would easily see some loose breeze to seep through the cracks." Gulping, he made his way to the end of the door, just now realizing a small mirror was attached to it, just high enough for him to see his face.

Looking at his reflection, he sighed out of disappointment of himself. "Come on now, kid. Straighten up, be a man." He thought of his father's encouraging words of advice. "How stupid do you have to be believe something still lives here expect here expect some old dust." Catching a smile on his face, he continued. "There's nothing here that...can..." He slowly stopped when he realized his reflection was getting darker and darker, as if the lights were fading but only on the mirror itself.

"-actually…..live…." By now, the reflective glass of the mirror was completely encased in nothing but purest black.

"...here…?"

And in an instant the human felt as if all semblance of life was scared out of him in as he screamed in pure terror, his body seemingly moved on it's own for a split second as, so suddenly, out of the came a ghastly, terrifying image of a creature of pure darkness shot itself out of the mirror and appeared inches away from the human's own face.

Taking not time to comprehend what is happening the male shot off in the opposite direction, shrieking all the way as his limp legs carried him off. Tears almost appeared in his eyes as he sprinted as fast as he could out of the hallway and into the entrance, not bearing to look back as he...

...made the foolish mistake to run up the stairs and into one the upper floors doors.

Why?

He slipped before he could get to the door and ran in whichever direction he was facing when he stood back up, which happened to be in the direction of the staircase.

Running through the door the male kept running around the mansion until he managed to find a hiding place; which is a small empty closet. Letting his legs fall he plopped down and the floor and attempted to regain his breathing.

After a few moments he managed to go back to being able to breathe normally, and then realize what an idiotic mistake he has just made. He cradled his knees as he berated himself for how stupid of an accident he just did.

"Of course you did that. You couldn't have just ran out the door." He said quietly and ashamedly. "But no, you had to hide somewhere in this flipping mansion." He felt himself sniffle a bit. "And now, you lost in here with a terrifying unknown entity."

It took him a few moments to compose himself out, and when he did he just sighed, then, with some new-found courage he made himself stand up in the darkness.

"What am I saying? I can't just give up. This isn't what my father would want me to do. He would want me to face my fears and confront my foe!"

He then gulped. "I hope he knew who he said that too."

Slowly, the human opened the closet door. Peering out, he hoped the creaking of the hinged wouldn't alert the entity that resides within the mansion. Tentatively, he walked out, looking right and left he walked onward, both searching for anything the might appear to him as well as admiring the scenery, albeit how simple it really looked.

 _Wow. Even in these upstairs corridors this place was truly amazing._

His thought left him as he almost jumped when he heard a noise. A small, continuous noise resembling, what he first thought was...crying?

 _Crying? That can't be right._

Walking forward the noise got louder and louder until he was able to pinpoint the source of the sounds, emanating from one room that stood before him.

 _Well; I can now either take my chances and run out of here, or take my chances to stand up and be a man who faces his fears._ Gulping down, he chose the latter. _I guess I might just see what creature it is, once and for all._

 _Unless it kills me…_

In one swift motion, the human leapt his arms forward and pushed open the door, a resounding bang echoed through the hallways as the human waited a few seconds for an answer. His whole body tensed up in anticipation, waiting for a reply.

There was none.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. Carefully, he looked around, as on his right was a wall, and, on his left-

-was a surprised looking Pokemon with a round purple body and short, stubby arms and legs; pointed head and piercing eyes, a Pokemon referred to by most by its species name: Gengar. It was sitting on a curiously clean looking bed with purple sheets, holding something in it's arms as it stared at the male with a bewildered, and startled, facial expression.

A tense moment as neither the human nor the Pokemon made a move; with the human just standing with his arms still raised forward in the position he used to slam open the door.

Slowly, the human made the first move by lowering his arms down and getting into a normal upright stance. Carefully, the human said to it. "Ummm….hey?" The Gengar seemed to reply by moving slowly, as it looked to the human, away.

"Wait?" He said quickly, stopping the Gengar in it's tracks. "Uhhh, look, I'm sorry for surprising you. I would not have done that on purpose if I had known you were in here." The Gengar responded by sitting back down on the bad. "I just...did that too man up is all." He said rather ashamedly of himself, rubbing the back of his head.

Glancing at the Pokemon, his mind geared in motion. He knew about many Pokemon that lived in this region, and knew much about the way they looked, act and the personalities many of them shared within species. He remembered the personality that many Gengar shared, and that's when it hit him. He also remembered the portraits in the hallway, and the age of this building.

"You were trying to scare me out of this mansion, because it is your home yes?" The Pokemon nodded, and he glanced over at its face, still displaying a frown. "And you were also the Haunter in the portrait next to the old man, as well?" The Gengar looked at him with a curious expression, but nodded again. "Also," he began, but in a more saddened tone as realization hit him, "you now live alone in this mansion now because all the other Pokemon, and your own trainer, are now longer with you. You are now here alone all by yourself. Is this correct?" By now, the Gengar dropped the object in it's arms at it brought them up to cover its eyes are it cried.

Gingerly the human walked over to the Pokemon, taking pity on the Gengar. _No wonder it wanted me to leave. It probably didn't want to see another soul walk around this mansion. Bringing back sad memories, most likely._ Once he reached the bed, the human picked up the object the Pokemon was holding and examined it.

It was a picture in a frame, he observed, this time with the older gentleman sitting down with a Ghastly floating next to him. It read at the bottom _To My Dearest Clementine_ in sharp, formal writing. _So this Gengar is called Clementine, huh? And judging by the name it's a female then._

Calmly the human reached out his arm and stroked the Gengar slowly on her head. "It's OK Clementine." The Gengar immediately looked up to stare in surprise at the human, who was still holding the picture in his other hand. "I'm not angry with you, if you're ever thinking that. I understand your reasoning. You must be all depressed living alone in this mansion right."

The Gengar could not reply, as she just sat there in shock. She tried to scare the living daylights out of this human just minutes ago, trying to keep him out of her only home, and here he is now, consoling her and trying to make her happy as she sat on her bed. Why? Is it because he cared for her? Is it because he's a generally nice guy? Does he like her?

 _Does he like her?_

The word surprised her as it left her thought. Does he like you? Probably not, but seeing him trying to stop her from being filled with grief again. I mean, it's like he's handsome or anything...right.

Did she just think that right? She dared to look up at the human and seeing him made her heart flutter a bit. Believing her feelings to be true, as, in a motion that surprised herself, she grabbed the male and forced him towards her in a quick but efficient kiss.

Seconds past as the male just stood there, in his leaning forward position, eyes wide in shock. A few seconds later the Gengar released him, the male taking a few more seconds to register the female has released him, and so he un-leaned his body back up.

"Oh...wow." The human's cheeks flushed, and unknownst to him, so was her's. _Why did she do that? Does she like me? Nah, that can't be right. She's known me for less than five minutes._ He thought.

"I guess that makes you feel better, now, does it?" The female nodded, this time a grin was on her face. "Hee hee hee. Well if you ever need to feel better again, just ask." He joked, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his head, not knowing what an interesting choice of words he just used.

"Gen." The Gengar said to, catching his attention. Looking at her, he noticed her lower her body down, with her head resting onto her pillow, as she pointed to an area between her legs. With a rather known opening appearing underneath her, almost winking in want and need.

The male couldn't help but hide his blush, not knowing how or more precisely what turned on this Gengar's train of thought of why she practically presented herself to him like this.

In actually, she needed this kind of release for a long time. Being cooped in a mansion all alone can leave you with certain desires from time to time. And forcing everyone who comes near to shove off certainly doesn't help. Granted, she was a virgin, but it was not as if she was ashamed of it or anything.

...OK, maybe she was ashamed a little. But this human, made her feel, for a time that feels almost like forever...safe. Calm. Cared for unconditionally. She hadn't felt she way in a long time. She...she needed him. If he allowed it, she would want him to take her virginity.

Sighing out loud, the male thought. _I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter do I. I mean I_ _ **can**_ _say no but...and it's not as if she would force herself on me...would she..._ he stopped to look at Clementine, still awaiting his response in her presenting position. He mentally shook her head. _No, if she would do that she would done it already. She really, just needs someone to be with._ Unknowingly to himself, he smiled a bit. _She needs this release._ He never realized until now how much he didn't mind the thought of doing this. _I'm not completely sure this was what my father would mean by 'confronting my fears'._ He mentally laughed at himself, before focusing back on the Gengar.

"Very well, Clementine. I will have sex with you, if you want to." She mentally squealed at this as she awaited him to continue. Calmly the male pushed himself up on the bed, throwing his bag on to the floor. He gently lowered himself down to be face to face with her lower lips, slightly puffy and full awaiting. Tentatively he pushed his face forward and reached out his tongue to slowly lick up and down her honeypot, seeming to enjoy the taste of her natural juices.

The Gengar couldn't help but moan in pure delight, reveling in the ecstasy the male was giving her. The human took this as a sign to push farther, and with his tongue he pushed into the Pokemon's pussy, his tongue going back and forth as each movement cultivated in an pleasurable sensation for the Gengar.

After a few moments of licking the male pulled his tongue out, and inserted two fingers into her vaginal hole, using his tongue to lick the outside of her lips. It took but a mere moment for the Pokemon to scream out in delight as she came onto the male, a few drops squirted into his as he pulled back in surprise. Coughing as some of the drops landing in his face, he brushed his hand over his face to remove some of female fluid.

As he looked at the female, laid back in after-climaxing, her tongue hung out as her back still seemed to shiver in satisfaction. He only noticed now how tight his underwear was, and remembered what she really wanted him to do to her, he correctly assumed. Serenely he pulled down both of his lower clothes to his ankles, allowing his modest erection to spring forth, awaiting for a release of it's own.

The Gengar, now fully conscious of her actions, stared at the male's hard-on in interest.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked her, who responded with her spreading her small legs out. Taking the rest of his trousers and underwear off, not caring about his socks, he moved his body forward and aimed his tool against her area. "Here goes." He said gently as he pushed himself inside her, the Pokemon rearing back as she felt herself almost orgasm then and there from the intense pleasure.

Waiting for not time the human asked. "Shall I continue now?" The female vigorously nodded her head and taking little time again the male pulled back and pushed forward, creating a steady rhythm for his piston-like movements. The male had his arms wrapped around the Gengar body-face like structure as he rested himself atop her. She didn't seem to mind this, in fact, she seemed to enjoy it, having the human's body rested on her as he rammed her.

The male couldn't help but pant as his breath left him, his body only registering the feeling of euphoria as he fucked Clementine with all he had, not believing he ever had this much stamina inside him. Each push hit the Gengar in a blissful spot each time, each time she moaned in happiness of her cunny pulsing and shifting position of her inner walls each time.

This feeling didn't last long, as the Pokemon felt a new yet recognisable sense inside her nether regions. "Gen...Gen" She panted as the feeling of full release about to hit. In one quick move the Gengar howled in pleasure as her second climax hit her, releasing all over the male. This in turn lead to her womanhood, squeezing and gripping on his cock. This unexpected action caused the male to be unable to hold back anymore, and released himself inside her, soaking her walls with his cum as he lay atop her body.

It took both of the party a few moments to calm, and the male was first. Slowly and gently he moved himself off and out of the Pokemon and sat up, and watched the Gengar do the same, almost admiring his work, so to speak.

"So, do you feel better now?" He questioned her, who responded with small nod. Looking around he noticed from the window on the side of the room, it was no longer raining, but it was starting to get dark as well. Reaching around he grabbed his clothes and put them back on, only now seeing how cold he lower body was. Grabbing his bag after he finished he swiveled his body round and looked at the Gengar, who he noticed, despite the sex moment ago, she was still depressed. He knew why.

Opening his bag he reached in and brought a spare Pokeball; he always kept a few with him for moments such as...well, for moments he needed them. "Hey, Clementine?" He asked her, stopping only so she could listen to him. "Would you like to, that is, if you wouldn't mind..." He trailed off trying to collect himself. He paused for a second to catch his breath and unjumble his words. "Would you like me to become your trainer?" He finally asked, shocking the Pokemon. "I know you're still attached to this place, and I know I could never replace your old trainer. But if you want I can be yours. If you want to."

In a matter of seconds the Gengar jumped at the human, taking him by surprise as almost immediately hugged back, just for a second, before he touched her with the Pokeball, as the flash of red light engulfed the Pokemon and tucked her in. No suspension hung in as he already knew she would stay in there.

Putting his bag around his shoulder he walked off; to out of this mansion and into his, and now her new, home. His hands gently wrapped around her Pokeball as he said to himself:

"Don't worry, Clementine, I really am yours. Now and forever." Before kissing the ball and finally reaching the front door, opening up a new life for him and his new Pokemon, slash lover.

 **Typical, eh. Just finished a new lemon and already thought of two new ones.**

 **Just great.**

 **(They are a Deoxys and Delibird, by the way.)**

 **Anyways thank for reading.**


End file.
